KRACKen Free Fic
by MellaTheKnightmare
Summary: A sweet beginning, which turns to crack... please read to step into a whole 'nother Universe! MakoHaru/HaruMako. Crack fic. Yaoi-flavored.


**A/N: ...WTFree? This is what I texted Fawn-And-Ace late Saturday night... I do not own ANY of the series or characters referenced... please review with any guesses to references, or fetishes mentioned! And sorry if I messed up any song lyrics... Oh, and this story takes place in episode 6, I think. When Haru saves Mako from drowning in the ocean...**

* * *

He felt a gentle tightening on his lips as he was healing Makoto, he felt the quickening heartbeat through his chiseled chest... these indications of life eased Haruka's panicked soul...

After embracing the most precious soul against his breast, and stealing another wet and salty kiss, Haru set out to battle the Giant Kraken that started this in the first place...

He called out to the Holy Water God, "Morpheus, I summon you...!" The swimmer stretched his right arm towards the sky, at the Moon. A rainbow beam shone down upon him, and music started playing out of nowhere...

_FLY AWAY NOW, FLY AWAY NOW, FLY AWWWAAYAYY..._

Haru gestured towards a halo above his head and sent it downwards, over his body, beginning his transformation...!

The halo expanded to fit over his muscular, yet still thin and bishounen bod...

_YOU ARE... YOU ARE..._

He removed his swim trunks, and a bright light appeared, temporarily blinding the newly revived boy sitting on his knees in front of Haru... get your mind out of the yaoi gutter...

_HEART STOOD STILL WHEN WE FIRST MET, I THOUGHT WE'D BE TOGETHER YET... YOU WERE USING ME FOR YOUR OWN GAIN... AND NOW I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME! FLY AWAY NOW, FLY AWAY NOW, FLY AWWWAAAYYY..._

The light and the music (finally) subsided, revealing a handsome dark-haired boy dressed in a frilly white tuxedo... He grabbed Mako by the hand, pulling him up from his knees, and kissing him more passionately, using his moist tongue to transfer the same power to his new boyfriend...

Mako's rim- pardon me, _swim_trunks, began to glow in a turquoise tint... they started to crystallize and float away until there was nothing left... the particles then swirled around him...

_A THOUSAND WORDS... A THOUSAND EMBRACES..._

...The High Summoner's new album? Anyway... Mako ended up wearing an outfit similar to Haru's... except it was more like a woman's two-piece bathing suit... at least the bottom was a skirt? Quite sexy...

Haru grabbed his man, carrying him bridal-style. "Mako, my beautiful waterfall... fight with me..."

Mako The Waterfall tightened his grip around Haru's neck and seductively moaned, "Hai...Master... but not the one from Vocaloid, he is NEVER getting my D."

Haru defied gravity- oh, he is SO getting in trouble for this- and soared through the rainbow-filled night sky... to the Kraken...

After getting lost a couple times because he was too busy groping and teasing Mako's boy parts, Haru finally reached the legendary being!

"In the name of the Holy Water God, I will punish you!" ...exclaimed Haru, pointing a manicured nail at the monster! The creature lunged a tentacle (ooh, sexxxy...) at the duo, causing the groom to release his gorgeous cross-dresser. Both regained their center of gravity (while still defying it) and prepared a counter-attack!

They approached each other with sweet homo love in their gays- I mean, _gaze_-... Haru slipped his defined arms around Mako's slender waist... Mako's arms were around Haru's neck... Their faces came closer... and closer... until...

They rapidly began undressing each other and satisfying one another completely. The Kraken witnessed the whole thing and spewed blood from it's arousing tentacles... and died.

* * *

The next day... at anime school... with that teacher that always yells at the gay swimming boys for trespassing...

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING, MAKING MULTIPLE REFERENCES AND ADDRESSING MULTIPLE FETISHES LAST NIGHT?! DETENTION, HOMOAQUATIC BOYS!"

... Stupid teacher, Mako and Haru never learn... AT NIGHT.


End file.
